


Новое начало

by Ellaahn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaahn/pseuds/Ellaahn
Summary: Примечание: автор опирается на рассказы Стражински «Скрытые планы» и «Пространство время и неизлечимый романтик».Рассказ Стражински «Пространство, время и т.п» меня всегда мягко говоря не устраивал.  Поэтому я решила сделать свою версию того, как развивались события
Relationships: Marcus Cole/Susan Ivanova
Kudos: 2





	Новое начало

Он бесцельно дрейфовал в космосе, как вдруг, крохотная искорка на окраине его сознания заставила встрепенуться все его существо. Вне всяких сомнений это была она. Его второй пилот и первый … друг. Та, выполняя просьбу которой, он до сих пор еще жил.  
 _«.. ее фактически принесли в ангар, двое из тех, кого она называла рейнджерами, но последние десять шагов до его борта она сделала сама.  
\- Ты сам видишь, что происходит, – как обычно Сьюзен не стала откладывать дело в долгий ящик, – я умираю.  
Протестующе - горестный звон.  
\- Мне тоже жаль, но ничего не поделаешь. В последнем бою меня зацепило и …  
Недовольно-звонко пропеть: «если бы я был там…»  
\- Я не могла взять тебя, прости. Ты знаешь почему.  
Недовольно прозвенеть согласие.  
\- Друг мой, - человеческое горло не в состоянии произнести музыкальную фразу, заменяющую ему имя, поэтому она всегда обращалась к нему «друг мой» на своем родном языке, – у меня к тебе просьба. После того, как я умру, не уходи за мной.  
Гневный аккорд.  
\- Дослушай меня. Ты еще слишком молод, столького не видел. Я тебе не приказываю, но прошу, как друг. Подумай об этом… »_  
Он исполнил ее просьбу и вот теперь, на другом конце галактики ,зажглось крохотное, но такое родное сияние ее разума. Со всей возможной скоростью разумный корабль бросился вперед, на поиски своего друга.  
***  
Тяжело лгать любимой женщине. Даже ради ее собственного блага. Вдвойне тяжело лгать умной любимой женщине. Особенно ради ее блага.  
Однако Маркус старался.  
***  
Что-то было неправильным. Нет, Маркус говорил понятные, логичные вещи, но что-то подспудно ее беспокоило. Какой-то маленький червячок сомнения грыз ее изнутри не давая расслабиться  
\- Как ты думаешь, Деленн и Шеридиан нас еще ищут?  
\- Наверное. Ты же знаешь, они упорные. Думаю, нас скоро найдут. Чудо, что нам повезло наткнуться на пригодную для жизни планету.  
«Ложь» .  
Ей даже не надо было напрягать свои телепатические способности, чтобы понять это. «Зачем он лжет? Чтобы успокоить меня или…?» Злосчастное «или» не давало покоя ей уже вторую неделю. Поначалу, она просто наслаждалась внезапным покоем, миром после войны, но потом… оговорки Маркуса и собственная память начали беспокоить ее.  
\- Здесь красиво. Похоже на колонию Бета-4, - «Откуда я знаю, как на Бета-4? Я же там никогда не была. Или была?»  
\- Рад, что тебе здесь нравится.  
Что у него с голосом? И , если говорить о голосах, что за странный голос постоянно поет внутри ее разума?  
***  
\- Сьюзен, пойду на разведку, вернусь к вечеру. Поищу что-нибудь мясное, консервы уже опротивели!  
\- Давай. Правда, поверь моему опыту, это пища богов, по сравнению с тем, что подают на станции, – засмеялась она. –Еще бы кофе…  
\- Об этом я как-то не подумал, – пробормотал себе под нос Маркус. – Ладно, я пошел.  
\- Иди уже, – все еще посмеиваясь, она выпроводила его за порог их «временного дома». Затем по какому-то наитию решила рассмотреть вышеупомянутые консервы получше.  
Странно. Место изготовления – Нарн. Могу поклясться чем угодно, но оттуда мы еду не экспортировали. Да и никто не экспортировал – им самим не хватает. Год изготовления… Твою мать! Маркус, скотина!  
***  
\- Сьюзен, я вернулся, даже принес поесть .Сьюзен?  
\- А, Маркус,- спокойно отозвалась она из кухни,– скажи мне одну вещь. Ты ведь все еще рейнджер?  
\- Конечно, – удивленно ответил он. – бывших рейнджеров не бывает. Бывают только мертвые.  
\- Хорошо, – так же спокойно продолжила она, – а ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? Например о том, как мы здесь очутились?  
\- Ты же и так все знаешь. - «Господи только бы она ничего не вспомнила».  
\- Тогда как ты объяснишь это? - она толкнула к нему банку консервов. – Год и место изготовления.  
\- Я…  
\- Я осмотрела остатки корабля. Маркус, ты действительно думаешь, что я не смогу отличить следы крушения от взрывчатки? Рейнджер Коул, почему вы солгали своей сестре по оружию и Энтил’За, пусть и бывшей?  
\- Сьюзен, я …  
\- Кто дал вам право распоряжаться моей судьбой? Моей памятью? Решать, что я должна знать, а что нет?  
Она все вспомнила. Право же, лучше бы она кричала, швырялась в него чем-нибудь – все было бы лучше, чем эта холодная отстраненность.  
\- Я сделал это потому, что ты заслуживаешь большего! Ты заслуживаешь спокойной жизни без войн и убийств!  
\- В одиночестве? Без шанса выбраться куда-нибудь? Связаться с кем-нибудь? А если произойдет что-то непредвиденное и потребуется помощь? Ты очень хорошо обрубил все концы, Маркус. Нам некуда отсюда деться! Ты думал только о себе, о том, как тебе будет удобней!   
\- Не говори так! Я сделаю для тебя все! Я жизнь отдам за тебя!  
\- Я не просила об этом, слышишь, не просила! Не такой ценой!  
В раздражении она вышла, хлопнув дверью.  
«Ты все-таки с ним поссорилась» - нагнал ее голос ее корабля.  
«А как иначе! Он оживил меня без спросу, закинул непонятно куда и доволен! Кто он вообще такой! Я … какое право он имеет… Мы не можем быть вместе. »  
«Почему?»  
«Прошло слишком много времени. Я прожила долгую жизнь, а он как был мальчишкой, так и остался!»  
Мелодичный смешок, намекающий, что ее поведение тоже сложно назвать взрослым.  
«Все мои друзья, знакомые, все мертвы. Как он мог поступить так со мной?!»  
«Но ты поступила с ним так же».  
«Я… Это другое! И вообще он первый начал! Я не просила меня спасать! Понимаешь, он лгал мне».  
\- Сьюзен, постой! Нам надо поговорить!  
«Ты простишь его?»  
«Не знаю!»  
\- Сьюзен!  
Через полчаса корабль с каким-то, похожим на умиление, чувством наблюдал за целующейся парочкой. Да, кораблям не положено испытывать подобные чувства, но мы об этом никому не скажем, верно?  
***  
\- Дорогая, может не надо? – однако в голосе рейнджера, вопреки его словам, чувствовался плохо скрываемый азарт.  
\- Надо-надо! Они тут совсем обленились! А будь я вражеским кораблем? Никакой тебе бдительности и дисциплины! Я их чему учила, спрашивается? Ничего. Сейчас они у меня побегают, – театрально-зловеще пообещала Сьюзен.  
А подобные обещания бывшая генерал и Энтил’За умела и любила исполнять – и внезапно материализовавшийся неизвестный корабль над тренировочными корпусами анла’шок был только началом…


End file.
